The Last Thing I'll Ever Ask of You
by ExpiredFilm.Grayscale
Summary: Ichigo's promise to someone important to Rukia... But why did everything turn out this way? IchiRuki at first, please vote for other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic to be published here (I don't know how this idea struck me), so if there are anything against how things are going on around here, please tell me because as a newbie you can say I'm almost clueless about the way things are done here ^ ^ Please help me out—onegai.**

**Sincerely,**

**TearsOfClouds.**

::Chapter One::

It was a regular afternoon by far; Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were taking a break, sitting cozily in the Sixth Division's office, with steaming glasses of coffee latte in front of them. Renji glanced at the clock and picked up his zanpakuto.

"So, Taichou-sama," began Abarai Renji as he got up from his cushion, "I'm going to begin training with Kurosaki Ichigo in fifteen minutes. Excuse me, please," Renji added a polite bow.

The Noble simply nodded and got up as well.

"I'll come along,"

When the Renji opened the door to let his captain pass first, Byakuya stumbled forwards, his face pale. Luckily, Renji caught him just in time.

"Are you alright, Captain?" asked Renji, his tone worried.

"Yes, yes. I… I just stumbled over my uniform, that's all,"

Renji didn't believe it, but they continued to walk to an empty field where Renji made an appointment to train with Ichigo. The cherry blossom petals were dancing with the breeze, rustling. Renji didn't miss the rendezvous look on Byakuya's face.

When they finally reached the field, Renji looked around and gave a disappointed sigh.

"Well, Captain, I guess Ichigo hasn't arrived— TAICHOU-SAMA!" shouted Renji, as Kuchiki Byakuya fell abruptly towards the hard soil. He fainted.

"HEY, PINEAPPLEHEAD!" shouted an orange-haired shinigami from the far corner of the field. Ichigo Kurosaki is back in Seireitei.

"ICHIGO! Could you lend me a hand here? Captain Kuchiki had just fainted," said the worried Renji.

"What happened?" Ichigo ran to Renji's side. "Why is he so terribly pale? Oh MY GOD, Renji! Did you just attack him?"

Renji didn't miss the sarcasm. The red-headed man snarled. "He fainted by himself, stupid. Stop playing around and I'll get Rukia. She won't like this at all."

Ichigo nodded. "See you at the Fourth Division's headquarters, Pineapplehead—" Ichigo paused, "Wait a second. Where exactly is the Fourth Division's headquarters? I'll go get Rukia instead. I know where her training is held." Ichigo walked away fast. He somehow knew that Renji wanted to keep Ichigo away from Rukia as long as he can. Ichigo, without realizing it himself, wanted to see Rukia without a clear reason. Renji sighed, heaved the Taichou's limp body to his shoulders, and went away to the Fourth Division's headquarters.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had reached the Thirteenth Division's training place. Captain Ukitake was pouring himself some ocha.

"Well, well, well, it's Kurosaki-kun," said Ukitake, the Division's Taichou, putting down his cup of tea. "You need something, I guess?"

"Ukitake-taichou, I have to get Kuchiki Rukia; her brother fainted."

Ukitake was startled. "What? I don't know if Captain Kuchiki had been sick before,"

Just then, Rukia appeared out of nowhere.

"Captain, I've finished today's training—ICHIGO! why are you here?" she noticed Ichigo's presence. "Aren't you supposed to be with Renji?"

"Yeah, Rukia, listen; your Nii-sama fainted and now he's being taken care of by the Fourth Division. He was a terrible sight, you have to come with me," replied Ichigo. "Excuse us, Captain." Said Ichigo, and he pulled Rukia away. Captain Ukitake nodded in reply.

"Did you just say that my Nii-sama fainted, Ichigo?" said Rukia as she was leading the way towards the fourth Division's headquarters.

"Yeah, I've just arrived in Renji's training place when he yelled at me to help him get you, because his your Nii-sama, has fainted. I saw him, okay, he was breathing, but his face was pale."

"But.. no… It can't be… He's never been ill before!" she sped up her running.

"Well, the truth is, he is ill right now… Well, I don't know if he had just over-exerted himself, but… I don't know,"

They finally arrived at the Fourth Division's headquarters. They were welcomed by the Vice-Captain.

"Kuchiki Byakuya? Sorry, he has been transported home, he wished to be. He has regained consciousness, and don't worry, half of our division is giving our best effort on him. Captain Unohana is there, too."

Rukia became anxious. If _half_ of the whole fourth division is taking care of him, it can only spell disaster for her.

They took off to the Noble House of Kuchiki. When they arrived, something turned Rukia's anxiety into panic.

"Kuchiki-san, I need a word with you," said Captain Unohana when she saw Rukia entering. "In private," she added, when Ichigo followed them.

However, the curious Ichigo followed them in secret and hid himself under the bush next to a bench which Rukia and Captain Unohana were sitting on.

"Kuchiki-san," she began. "I don't know what happened to your brother. He is struggling to breathe, and his blood pressure is not constant."

Captain Unohana tried not to look into Rukia's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san. He has contracted a disease I do not know of."

Rukia's face turned white.

"But… he will recover eventually, right? It's not dangerous, right? He will recover, right? He will be fine, right captain?" asked Rukia desperately.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san," she said. "If he keeps up this condition, he will—he will die within the night." Captain Unohana swallowed hard.

Rukia was looking thunderstruck. She slapped her hands up to her own mouth.

"D-don't worry, Kuchiki-san. I've given him some medicine that can ease his breathing, although it cannot heal him."

"No… Nii-sama… No…"

She ran to her Nii-sama's room, and Ichigo ran along, still hiding himself from Unohana's view. Rukia slammed the door open and closed it with another slam, leaving the worried Ichigo outside. Luckily, the door had a narrow slit on it. Ichigo eavesdropped again, while looking through the slit.

"Nii-sama… it's me…" said the trembling voice of Rukia.

"Rukia…" Byakuya actually smiled.

"Nii-sama…"

Byakuya sighed.

"I know I won't be here anymore, soon," said Byakuya with a weak voice. "So, Rukia, I want you to remember something… before I leave your side…"

"NO, nii-sama! I believe you will be back to health eventually,"

Byakuya smiled at this sentence.

"I will have to leave, Rukia. I knew. I can feel it."

Meanwhile, outside, a few captains had arrived. Apparently the news had spread fast throughout the Seireitei. Renji, who was leaning against the wall, walked over to Ichigo's side.

"What's happening in there?"

"Shush. Listen," replied Ichigo in whispers, before he continued to listen through the door.

"Rukia," said Byakuya. "I'm sorry that I never treated you like a brother should treat his sister—"

"NO! If you didn't treat me well, how can I still live right now? You took care of me, you saved me from the Soukyoku, and-"

Byakuya gave a sad smile, and he let Rukia grasp his weak hand.

"But all those times before the Soukyoku we were never close," he sighed. "Once in a lifetime is not enough."

"You know, Rukia? I've always cared about you… But I haven't got the courage… Because I'm afraid of losing you, like when I lost— Hisana…"

Ichigo and Renji, listening from the outside, stood motionless with eyes watering_. I knew perfectly well that Byakuya cared for his sister_, thought Ichigo, _but why am I feeling sorry for them right now?_

Ichigo clenched his fist, his mind dwelling on the drama from last summer…

_-Being able to love is also being able to lose, but unfortunately I can't afford to lose again and again—_

**A/N: Please review for me … I still have much to learn…**

**I promise the next chapter will be better if you help!**

***bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Replies:**

**To Zangetsu50 : thanks a lot, I didn't expect anyone to like this ^ ^**

**To I am somebody : you know what I'm going to say, imotochan.**

**A/N: If you read this chapter while listening to the piano version of "A Secret I Cannot Tell" by Jay Chou (remember, the piano version) this will leave you in the verge of tears *if you're a drama lover***

Chapter Two: I'd Like You to know that I Care

Ichigo pulled himself away from the door. He had never even bothered to imagine how much Byakuya loved his dead wife, although she never actually loved him. The wound of it must be very deep, deep enough to hurt him for the rest of his life.

Right now, the clock almost struck midnight in the Seireitei. Rukia's trembling voice was audible from the outside. She kept repeating the same words, certainly struggling very hard to hold back tears.

It was a strange scene. The siblings had just started to act warm since Rukia was about to be executed using the Soukyoku. It felt unfair, because their family happiness had just gone on about a year or less. _If I'm Rukia I'll be crying my eyes out_, Ichigo thought.

"Nii-sama… Nii-sama…"

Ichigo finally failed to overcome his own curiosity. He peeped through the narrow slit between the doors again. Inside, Rukia was holding her brother's hand, her eyes wearing a worried look. Captain Unohana was also inside, holding a bottle of something that seemed like painkillers. The candles flickered, illuminating his weak, tired, and pale face. He was still in his shinigami uniform.

"Ichigo.. I need to… speak to him…" said Byakuya in a faint, but audible, whisper. Rukia's fingers grasped his hand even harder, and then she turned her head towards the servant. Ichigo backed off from the doors, and a split second after that, just like what he expected, a servant opened the door and asked him to get in with a polite bow.

As the door closed behind him with a faint thud, Ichigo stared at the Head of Kuchiki Clan. He had never looked this ill ever before.

"Kurosaki-san…" he gave a gesture that told Ichigo to come closer, his hands struggling to move his fingers.

Ichigo went closer and kneeled beside the Captain. Byakuya tried to reach out towards Ichigo with a weak hand.

"Ichi…go… I know I barely appeared to like you all this times," Byakuya's voice was very weak and thick with illness. Ichigo was surprised that he called him with his first name. "But now, Ichigo, you're my only hope left," Byakuya grasped his hand.

"I beg you, please, promise that you will take care of Rukia… When I'm gone... Please…take care of my sister," said Byakuya with a very uncharacteristic hoarse voice, "because I know that I can trust you," Byakuya paused and gave a sigh. "This… is the last thing I'll ever ask of you…" he held Ichigo's hand with both weak hands. "Please… I know… that you won't ever hurt her… I know I can believe in you."

Ichigo was completely speechless. Rukia was struggling even harder to hold back tears. And then, her brother stroked her face. He strained an encouraging smile for her. Ichigo suddenly remembered how much does Byakuya actually love his sister, deep down inside.

"NO, nii-sama. It's not.. the last thing…"

"Rukia,"

"Nii-sama…" she replied slowly.

"Rukia, be a good girl… and… don't even think of crying… I'm nothing worth of your tears," said Byakuya's hoarse voice. "I'm sorry.. I can't hold on to the promise I made to your sister… that I will protect you… So, Rukia," he said, "you have Ichigo now,"

"Don't…don't say that, nii-sama! I believe… that you're a good brother."

"Rukia," he whispered, "Sometimes, It's too late for us to repair the damage we have done to others' hearts…because… I know my time is near."

A sad smile replaced the encouraging one on Byakuya's pale face as he stared at the ceiling longingly.

"Hisana, I'm sorry… I can't protect your sister anymore…"

"NO! Nii-sama…"

"Sorry, Rukia…, " the sad was smile still curling on his face.

"Goodbye," he said, tears running down his face. He let out his breath for the last time.

Byakuya's weak hand slid from Rukia's grasp as his eyes closed slowly, never to open again. Rukia was still trembling. Ichigo stared in disbelief. _He's gone_, thought Ichigo. The captain of the Sixth Division is no more.

"Nii-sama… Nii-sama…" whispered Rukia desperately, as she shook her brother's lifeless body as if he might wake up.

"WAKE UP, NII-SAMA! WAKE UP, NII-SAMA…."

Rukia's eyes widened in terror.

"NII-SAMA, WAKE UP!"

Rukia's voice turned into whispers. "nii-sama…"

Ichigo put his arm around Rukia's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. To his surprise, she threw herself into his arms.

"I haven't told him… that I'd like him to know… that I love him… and… I care," she said, grasping the front of Ichigo's kimono. "Ichi.. go… I… also… haven't… said thank you to Nii-sama," she said, the words coming out with great effort.

Renji, watching from the doorway, stood statue-still, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Captain Unohana and others from the Fourth Division were filing in, about to remove Byakuya's body. All of them glanced at Rukia with sad smiles, and some of them even patted her shoulder.

"Let's go, Rukia. We're only getting in the way," said Ichigo, his voice soft.

Rukia nodded, and they went outside the room, arm-in-arm. No one there dared to say anything. Those outside stood in respect, and Urahara Kisuke took off his hat. Apparently they heard everything that went on inside.

When they reached the garden, Rukia was silent. Cherry blossoms were blooming, illuminated by the moonlight and oil lamps hanging in some branches. It would have been romantic, if only the scene was not sad.

"It's okay, Rukia. Don't hold back your emotion; Let it flow," said Ichigo, patting Rukia's trembling shoulder. "I know you want to cry—I can see it clearly on your face, it's okay, there's nothing wrong about crying."

Rukia's struggle finally tore apart, and she started to cry harder than ever, tearing off strands of her hair.

"I'm a stupid girl, I'm an ungrateful kid!"

"Stop saying that, Rukia.'

"But Nii-sama told me not to cry, and yet—"she paused.

"Why," she cried out to the sky, "of all times, did Nii-sama leave me after I have learned that he actually cares about me? I—I mean… he'd…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, knowing that finishing the sentence would make her crying even worse.

"Rukia," Ichigo began, "Contain yourself, will you?"

Ichigo put his arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"He'll be sad if you're sad… don't be too sad, okay? Remember, he's in a better place right now… he's at home…"

"Ichi…go…" said Rukia between sobs.

"It's alright, Rukia. He's not physically living right now, but his soul still lives in our hearts forever… Remember that, okay?" the last word came out in a whisper.

"Someday, all of us will be reunited again, when the time comes for us to be escorted to our eternal resting place… and we'll spend the rest of eternity… together…"

They leaned in under the moonlight, and Ichigo held Rukia tightly around his arms, not paying the slightest attention to her tears which were soaking his kimono. They were stuck in a very tight embrace for a moment that seemed like an eternity. It looked as if nothing would ever tear them apart.

"Don't worry, Rukia," Ichigo spoke his heart out, "Nothing's going to go wrong if you still have me."

Rukia leaned against Ichigo's chest.

"I know, Ichigo. I know."

_-Sometimes, it is too late to repair the damages we have done to other's hearts—_


End file.
